1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an actively cooled heat protective shield having cooling pipes which are connectable to a coolant system, and protective element bodies which consists of refractory material. Each protective element body has a groove-like recess for receiving a cooling pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a heat protective shield known from German patent application 3,416,843 as laid open to inspection the cooling pipes are brazed into the groove-like recesses of the protective element body which can consist of graphite.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,279 discloses a continuous casting mold for metals which consists of a graphite block of which the outer surface comprises grooves for receiving cooling pipes. The grooves have semicircular cross-section. The cooling pipes are pressed yieldably into the grooves.